Mew Mew American Mew Sparkle Cupcake
by Mew Mew Sparkle Cupcake
Summary: This is how my Character becomes a Mew Mew
1. Chapter 1

(Hi, I'm Sparkle Cupcake and I'm one of the newer Members of the American Mew Mew team. I'm one of the richest girls in America. I have curly blonde hair and love to go shopping. I have a crush on this guy named Skyler Gwen. I'm a peacock mew mew, with rainbow feathers. (I'm the world's rarest breed of peacock!) Here's how I became part of the Mew Mew American team.)

Shiny: Business is kind of Slow today

Jackie: Totally

Shiny: Oh, look there's someone coming through the door.

Jackie: I know her; she's in all of my classes at school.

* I look around the café and spot Jackie and start walking over towards her.*

Sparkle: Hey!

Jackie: Hey.

Sparkle: Whatcha' doing here?

Jackie: I work here

Sparkle: Cute outfit

Jackie: Thanks, I guess.

*There is a bright flash of light and Sparkle passes out*

Shiny: OH MY GOD, what should we do!?

Jackie: Go get Ryou.

* Shiny goes off to get Ryou.*

Ryou: What happened to her?

Jackie: There was a flash of light, and then she passed out.

Ryou: Let's take her to the back; I'm going to run some test on her.

* Sparkle wakes up*

Sparkle: Huh, what happened?

Ryou: You passed out.

Sparkle: I'm gonna go now.

Ryou: Oh no your not, I need to talk to you about those.

* Ryou points to the peacock feathers that are on Sparkle.*

Sparkle: *Screams* Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, I have feathers!?

Ryou: Yes, you do, you're a mew mew.

Sparkle: A what?

Ryou: A Mew Mew, which is when a person randomly gets animal genes implanted into them.

Sparkle: So, I'm a freak.

Jackie: You just called me and Shiny a freak.

Shiny: I'm not a freak

Sparkle: Huh?

Jackie: Me and Shiny are mew mews.

Sparkle: Sure you are.

Shiny: Mew Shiny Metamorphosis

Jackie: Mew Jackie Metamorphosis

Sparkle: You're a cat, and you're a dolphin.

Jackie: * Sarcastically* Yes we are.

Shiny: Nyan

* Sparkle starts running out the door*

Ryou: Wait!

Keiichiro: Just let her go.

Jackie: Baby

Shiny: Don't be mean

Jackie: Whatever


	2. Chapter 2

What's happening to me, I'm a mutant freak. I have freaking peacock feathers. I ran through the front door, not caring if I slammed the door and started running up the stairs.

Jewel Cupcake (Sparkle's Mom) asks, "Hi, honey, what happened?"

I reply, "Nothing!"

" What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just want to be left alone."

The phone rings.

I say into the phone, "Hello"

Shiny asks, "Are you ok."

"NO, I'm now a mutant freak."

"We can all help you get though this."

"How?"

"Might I remind you we are all mew mews."

"Oh yeah, were all mutant freaks."

"Don't think like that, were not mutant freaks, were mew mews"

"I don't wanna do this."

"Well you're goanna have to; you don't really have a choice."

"By"

"Call me if you need to know anything."

"Wait, I have one thing, how do I make the peacock feathers disappear, if they randomly come out."

"Just do it, it will come naturally."

"Sure, whatever."

"Anything else you need to know."

"Nope, by."

"By."

The phone clicks and I just sit there with it next to my ear, the next thing I know, is I'm curled up in a ball crying.

Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep crying, because my hair is a mess, and I'm in the clothes I was in yesterday. "Maybe I should call Shiny and ask her to come over, or maybe I should just show up at the café. I don't know what to do?"

There was a knock at my window, I jumped up quickly and ran downstairs to go get a bat. I came back up the stairs, into my room and turned on the light. I noticed a bunch of things, I can't call them people, so I'm just calling them things, standing in my room near my open window.

"We heard there was a new mew mew in town, so we came to check you out, you're not in very good shape, so we might go easy on you. Oh wait, never mind, I don't go easy on mew mews," said the thing on the left.

"Who are you?'' I asked confused.

"I'm Cream," the one in the middle answered.

"I'm Tracy," the left one said.

"And I'm Kyrstal," the one on the right said.

"What do you want from me? I didn't choose to be a mew mew. Go pick on someone else," I whined.

"Sorry, but you're a mew mew, so you get picked on," said Cream.

"Not so fast, you can't take Sparkle anywhere," Shiny said leaning on my window sill with Jakie, and another emo looking mew mew behind her.

"How many mew mews are there?" I asked confused.

"Wow, we aren't mutant freaks anymore, I'm surprised," Jackie said sarcastically

"Jackie, it's not the time for that right now," Shiny said.

"Well when is the right time?"

"I don't know, but apparently not right now."

"Fine, wow Miss Princess doesn't look so hot right now," Jackie said snidely, pointing at me.

"I can't help looking like this, I fell asleep crying, then I got woken up by those things," I says pointing at Cream, Tracy, and Kyrstal," knocking on my window, scaring the crap out of me. Plus I just got turned into a mew mew. A.K.A. a mutant freak!"

Cream grabbed a hold of me and we vanished and ended up in a totally different room.


End file.
